Blue and yellow roses
by Everything's changed
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the meaning of roses on a grass field ? Well, Kaiba's going to Jonouchi that in this fanfic. (The later part)


AUTHOR'S NOTE : I know, you guys are probably going to criticize me for not updating a new chapter. But you know what, I'll be doing that once every 3 days, so no worries !

 **WARNING** : My first attempt of a puppyshipping oneshot. So please be wary of anything you dislike and please tell me about it so I'd be able to fix in my future fics.

 **SECOND WARNING** : The train of puppyshipping is coming . Choo Choo. Please don't enter the train if you don't like this, and kindly follow the exit right over there next to the artist. Thank you !

Disclaimer: As a matter of fact, Yu-gi-oh just doesn't belong to me ! Yup, it just doesn't ! It and the characters are owned by the author, whose name I've forgotten the third time already. But supposing it did, Kaiba would have done more thingies to Jonouchi in the Olrichacos arc - am I spelling it right ? - and that episode would have been cut. Just for you to know.

Anyway, I decide that I wanna write a oneshort. Well, I think it's gonna be quite fluffy with rainbows and unicorns ahead,actually it's full of Shakespeare thingies, so I don't know how this will turn out. I literally had no intention of writing this at first, but it suddenly popped up in my mind, just like other writers. I'm gonna stop this ranting right now, so you guys can read the story !

* * *

Jonouchi's **P.O.V** :

* _In a random class :_ *

"Roses are red, violets are blue... "

-Oh God ! When will this end ?

I groan while expertly covering my mouth to hide a big yawn. Yep, Shakespeare again. My literature teacher just loves him ! Yay ! She's been teaching everything about Shakespeare for the last 4 days ! From his full name, which is William Shakespeare, to his hometown - Stratford-upon-Avon, Warwickshire and his plays. The teacher has already memorized all the lines from them too, from Hamlet, Macbeth to Romeo and Juliet. Ah ! She's such a Shakespearaholic !

-You don't like red roses ?

Asks a very very familiar voice. I turn my head to the right, then to the left; now, I know who speaks that. It's Kaiba Seto. The Kaiba Seto we're talking about. He actually does go to school, you know.

Anyway, things between him and me have been going pretty...well lately. Don't be amazed, it's just the truth !

You're probably wondering why things turn out so well for us ;but let's just imagine that on a rainy day, I was going to a newly opened Italian restaurant with take-outs when I met Kaiba. Well, I ignored him at first, but when I saw him order the same "Fettuccine Al Pesto", which is fettuccine with chicken fillets, pesto sauce and some basil on top, and Italian trifle - sponge cake soaked in espresso and layered with fresh custard - as me, I immediately turned to him and started asking him tons of questions about the restaurant and how he knew it. And I was surprised to know that he actually enjoyed Italian food himself. Kaiba was also interested in my taste in Italian food, so we sat down in a secluded table and talked about all stuffs about pasta and desserts.

At the end, we thought that it was fun just to talk in a normal way like that, so both of us decided that we'd meet often to talk about our interests and other thingies at this restaurant every week.

And that happened 5 weeks ago, I think. So now, we're basically...friends ? Well, we used to be rivals way before that, and somehow turned into acquaintances 5 weeks ago, so I think we're friends now. Not like Yugi and the others. We have a different way of talking and understanding from everyone else, so it's not surprising when I find it nice to talk to Kaiba when we've settled the differences.

But now, I'm facing with the fact that the more I get to know about him and his life, the more I become attracted to him. Every time he calls my name, I get very flushed and I don't know what to do. And I know that I'm acting like a teenage girl who can't handle her crush, but I think that, I have liked Kaiba. Not the way of like as in friends, but the more romantic way. I have known for a long time that I'm homosexual, ever since "the lesson" at school about genders and stuffs.

It's just that he's a nice and good guy when you get to know him, I guess . What, please don't judge me because of this ! I'm speaking the truth ! Let me give you some uh... uh examples !

He really is kind and caring despite that coldness outside. I remember once he bandaged my leg when I accidentally fall over a rock - surprise - and scratched it all over the place. He was really worried and kept on asking if I was fine the rest the day.

Kaiba also loves Mokuba a lot, much like how I am with Shizuka. He often comments on how Mokuba's growing up so quickly and that he's afraid one day his not-so-little brother will go away from him.

Plus, Kaiba is handsome. No wonder almost all of the girls in my school become his fangirls.

Next, he has a quite perfect face. Well, it's like people actually measure his face to the tiniest inches, because from what I think, it's a very well-proportioned face. Just what I'm saying ! Kaiba also has cerulean eyes that can hypnotize anyone just by looking at them, which is from my experience. I often forget what I need to do next when I look at his eyes when we get in an argument. Just looking at them is so breath-taking. Like now.

What ?! How ?! When ?! Because in this class, he sits across me and he can't have got to here without the teacher seeing, can he ?

Yup, that's what's going in my head now. It's like everything just slows down in my head, and I can only see that freaking CEO in front of me and nothing else.

Oh no, don't tell me that I was actually in my own world the whole time ! So my guess is that Kaiba, upon seeing no reactions from me, got to my seat. That's normal, right ?

He is merely inches away from me, which means that he's sitting directly in front of me and we're so close that if I move a tiny tiny bit, I'll kiss him. I start to blush very very red - I get very flushed when people I find attractive get close to me, very close in this situation - and I actually manage not to yell anything in class right now. A miracle just happens everyone. A miracle.

Kaiba seems to find that very amusing and he chuckles. And I almost get redder when I see that, just almost. He whispers to me :

-Why are you blushing so hard Jonouchi ?

I can feel his breath on my ear as he speaks, and I have to tell you I nearly faint. Just nearly. The smell of cinnamon and dry books are overwhelming me. And have I tell you that in almost every fights Kaiba and I had, his hair always had a very alluring scent that often stuck in my nose for days, which just happens to be cinnamon. Another fun fact of the day.

I turn to him and whisper back :

-I'm not blushing !

-But you are.

-No, I'm not !

He finally smirks and says :

-Fine. Whatever. Back to my question, don't you like red roses ?

I answer :

-No. I like yellow and blue more.

Kaiba seems surprised :

-Yellow and blue roses ? Why ?

\- They just go well together in a bouquet, I guess.

-That's it ?

-What do you mean "That's it ?" ?

He points his finger to me and says :

-You like yellow, so yellow roses symbolize you. - he cringes his eyebrows together, I didn't notice that at all - So who's blue ?

I blush again but succeed to say out in a small voice :

-It's... it's someone I like.

He doesn't say anything else and moves back to his seat. But I can detect a smirk in his face - from my instinct, I think.

And then I realize, Kaiba has done that in the class without the teacher saying anything ! I guess she's just so focused on her "dear" Shakespeare to not notice anything else !

* _End of class_ *

Finally, it's over !

I let out a sigh of relief when the bell rings and the "Shakespeare" teacher gets out of the class. Phew ! I'm glad the class finished.

I start packing things up when Kaiba just in all of a sudden, grabs my wrist, pulls me to his car and tells the guy with the fedora to drive to God-knows-where. And you can imagine that during all that time, I don't even react to him in some sorts of way. Yup, I just let him do that to me ! Bravo !

Kaiba lets go of my wrist and says :

-Here we are.

I instantly look around and realize that I've been taken to a grass field. It's really huge and I can see green everywhere. Yup, green. I start walking to the middle of the field, cause that's what everyone do when they're in a field.

And I see Kaiba there. I didn't even notice where he was earlier ! He smiles when he sees me and I come closer to him :

-Why did you drag me all the way here ? - I ask in a quite annoyed voice - And what's with the roses earlier ?

Kaiba smiles again and suddenly, he takes out a beautiful yellow rose and gives it to me, while he is holding a blue rose himself. I instantly blush really hard and mumbles out :

-What...? Blue and yellow roses ?

He pulls me closer and explains :

-Blue roses mean mystery,impossible to achieve, while yellow roses express joy and friendship - Kaiba gently speaks out - They also have other meanings.

-Like what ? - I ask, completely entranced into what he's doing

-Yellow roses also mean genuine affection, with no hidden depths. - Kaiba says as he starts to brush my hair - And blue roses...mean love at first sight.

I immediately snap and say :

-What are you trying to say, Kaiba ?

He sighs and holds my hand :

-I like you, Jonouchi. No, I don't like you, I love you, ever since the first time we met. I always tried to get your attention by provoking you, but that actually didn't work out well. - I gradually blush more and more - I'm not joking and I'm not playing a game. So...

I turn away, but Kaiba has already put his arms around me :

-Don't run away. - I'm feeling like there are butterflies in my stomach that just wanna fly out -

I'm shocked. Really shocked. But I quickly regain myself and whispers out to him :

-I really like you too, Kaiba. And I'm very happy that you do too.

He smiles and continues hugging me. We sit down on the ground and look at the sunset together.

Near there are two roses : one blue and one yellow, intertwining together.

 ***The End***

* * *

Hey everyone ! It's me ! Everything's changed in a oneshot !

I know, I know, I'm not updating The seven days like I promised in the second chapter, and you guys are probably gonna scold me for that. But I'll try that in a few more days. To make up for it, take this oneshot to read and enjoy.

And I know that this story is not...very natural. But this is from a sudden thought from my mind : what do you have when combining Italian food, blue and yellow roses with Kaiba and Jonouchi in a boring class with Shakespeare books ? And myself even thinks that this is pretty much all random thingies put together into a weird mess up there. It's also really really cliche and I'm not so sure if that's good or not.

That's it for this oneshot, really. Please please read it and tell me if you like it or not, but if you don't, it's fine; because I'm already happy since you take time to read my story.

Until the next time, ciao !


End file.
